Phantom of the Studio
by InkyAnimatronic
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! This is a first person POV and reader insert! Reader is Joey's niece and voice actor to Alice Angel's little sister. He also succeeded in bringing to the toons to life after killing like 20 people.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Joey finally succeeds in bringing his toons to life... it only took sacrificing 20 or so people. The music director included. Now that music director has come back as corrupted and vengeful as ever. He leaves notes and recordings around the studio, scaring the staff but Joey knows who he is and doesn't think he'll hurt his niece.**

 **His niece arrives and quickly starts voicing a new character, Alice Angel's younger sister. Sammy overhears her and Susie singing and becomes amazed at it. Not only is his pawn to get changed back a relative to Joey but she has a voice of a angel too.**

 **Over time, Sammy speaks with her through the pipes, giving her singing lessons and overall being a the classy ladies man that he once was but has yet to actually show himself to her. Joey warns her to stay away from the 'Phantom' but being the young adult that she is, she doesn't listen. Then Sammy shows himself and to his surprise, she's willing to go deep into the studio with him. It's up to Joey to save her before Sammy possibly does something evil as revenge. Not even love can stop him from taking the life of someone Joey cares about away.**

* * *

 **I'll get back to work on 'A Different Tune' soon. Next chapter is almost done. But I thought about this last night while listening to POTO songs and had to do this.**

* * *

Sammy woke up feeling… odd.

What even happened? One minute he was with Joey, the next he felt like he was freezing and felt like he blacked out suddenly. In fact, he was still cold now and something dark and gooey was covering him and keeping him from seeing right.

' _Ink_. Of course I'm covered in ink.' He thought to himself. 'When was I not covered in ink since that damn machine came along?'

Speaking of the machine, he can hear it beside him. Which is odd because he couldn't remember being in the same room with it before.

Sammy rubbed his face with his arm and was mortified when he realized the ink didn't go away. He could see a little better now but… how much was he covered in?!

"Sammy?" Joey's sudden voice startled him, making him look up to a blurry picture of him. "Dammit! I'm so close but not quite close enough!"

"Joooee-" Sammy moaned. Why did his voice sound so strained? He hasn't been yelling at Franks today…

He was tired all of a sudden and felt too weak to even speak.

"Shush. I need to fix you. Maybe this will help. Maybe you CAN be perfect after all!" Joey replied, walking away from him.

Perfect? What did he mean by that? Sammy didn't know what was going on and the coldness was worrying him. He felt like he was going to die from hypothermia.

Sammy tried to follow Joey the best that he could by dragging himself a foot or two but it felt like he didn't have legs anymore… oh shit! Was he paralyzed now!? How was he suppose to get around in a wheelchair!?

'The ink was always cold but…this is taking it to the next level…' Sammy thought to himself. "Jooooeee-"

"Shhh." Joey shushed as he looked through his book. "Ah. Here we go."

'Huh? What's the crazy son of a bitch thinking of doing?' Sammy questioned to himself.

"This should help." Joey said as he began to say a few lines that were unintelligible to Sammy's ears.

"Jo-Gahhh!" Sammy screamed.

Something… something was going on with his body! It felt like bones were growing larger. The coldness from the ink got more severe. And overall, it felt like his body had gotten bigger.

But… he started regaining feeling to his legs again so that was good. He felt his hands and arms better now too.

Before, it felt like he was just a glob of ink but now it felt like he had a actual body again.

"Joey…" Sammy moaned when the pain ended. His voice sounded better now too.

"Dammit! You look a little better but still now how I want!" Joey huffed.

"What are…you…taking about?" Sammy asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Joey shook his head.

Sammy tried to get up and to his surprise, he did. He wasn't as cold anymore but the chills were still there. His legs were also wobbly but otherwise, he was on his feet.

Wiping his face again, his vision finally became clear.

"Aaahhh!" Sammy yelled, looking down at his inky body.

"Shh! We don't want the others to hear you!" Joey shushed him.

"What the Hell did you do to me!?" Sammy questioned.

"Well I was trying to bring my toons to life! You got close but still not perfect…" Joey replied.

"What? That's insane! Change me back!"

"I can't." Joey stated, emotionless.

"You what?" Sammy growled.

"I can't change you back."

"Then kill me!" Sammy said, not wanting to live like this.

"I think the others are lonely though. Maybe you can make them happy by singing?" Joey suggested.

"Others? What are you-" With that, Sammy suddenly fell back only he didn't land on the floor. Instead, he was in a puddle.

He tried to climb back out but it seems all his energy was used to scream instead.

There were other voices. People screaming and crying. It wasn't a lot but there was a few people there. Both male and female. How many did Joey… did he kill all of them? And now their souls were trapped there?

Those voices… a few more came after him but he managed to soothe them once he was finally relaxed by singing. In the process, he calmed himself down too. But there hasn't been any new voices for a long while.

Sammy needed to think of a plan. To get back at Joey and change back to a human. Overtime he became corrupted by the ink. He's been suffering from memory problems and can't take the other voices anymore.

He just needed to… aha! Sammy was overjoyed when he tried pulling himself out of the puddle, this time succeeding.

"Finally." He said, relieved. "Now to find Joey…"

As he made his way to the door, he looked down at himself and shook his head. Was that really him? Was this black inky body really him?

It then occurred to him he wasn't wearing clothes… he should probably find some before doing anything else.

As he was looking for clothes, he realized he could walk through walls with the ink and melt into a puddle too. But this time he had the strength to pull himself back up.

Eventually he came across a extra pair of pants and suspenders that someone else brought for themselves. He didn't like stealing but knew that they would understand.

After getting dressed, he headed to the Music Department where he found Susie and Norman standing in the hall by his- wait a minute. That wasn't his name above it anymore! Matthew Jackson. How quickly did Joey-

"I can't believe it's been a whole year since Sammy disappeared." Susie said, sadly as Norman rubbed her back.

"I know. Where could he and the others that disappeared have gone?" He asked and Susie shrugged.

" _A whole year_?" Sammy muttered, coming up behind them. "It has been an entire fucking year!?" He said louder, startling them.

Susie screamed and hugged Norman in fear, shaking in his arms.

"W-What the Hell are…" Norman trailed off as he stared at the ink man in front of him.

"It's me! Sammy!" Sammy replied, taking a step forward, scaring Susie even more.

"No… Sammy is dead. You can't be him!" Norman replied, stepping back with Susie.

"But- I…" Sammy wasn't sure what to say. He didn't mean to scare his friends but… he supposed his appearance would be frightening. "I'm sorry."

With that, he turned and walked into a wall just as Wally and a few band members came down the hall.

"What's going on?" Wally asked, "We heard screaming!"

"Didn't you see him!?" Susie asked, still hugging Norman.

"See who?" Wally questioned, confused.

"That… that _MONSTER_!?" Susie replied, making Sammy flinch in the darkness.

"That's all I am now… a monster…" He muttered, sadly. "My old friends… they miss the old me not this… _monster_."

Sammy didn't hear them trying to explain how he claimed to be himself before walking into a wall. He just disappeared into another part of the studio to be alone.

"I think you guys are missing Sammy too much. I mean, it is getting close to his and the others' anniversary." Wally said.

"I-I suppose." Susie sniffled.

"Come on, let's head into the recording room." Norman said and Susie nodded, following the guys out of the hall.

As they went back to recording, Sammy found a cutout. He took the head off, cut out the mouth, and tied it around his head. Maybe this… face. Will be better than his current one.

With that, he went back upstairs, hoping to find a recording or note if he was too scary to look at.

"That's it!" Sammy snapped his inky fingers.

It took a short while but he eventually found a tape recording that he could use and leave in the Music Department. He didn't want to freak anyone out by appearing to them. So for now the recordings and notes will have to do until he came across Joey, who probably wouldn't help anyway.

 _My old fiends, I'm just finding out it has been a year since Joey… killed… me. Along with several others. I don't mean to scare anyone. Just please, help me. I don't want to be trapped in this damn body anymore._

 _If I don't get help then… I'll help myself. At this point, I'll torment the entire studio if I need to just as long as I get set free in the end!_  
 _Joey, if you're hearing this. I'll watch my back if I were you. Ahaha. You shouldn't have killed me. You shouldn't have ruined my life. For that, I'll ruin yours and everyone else's if I have to!_

Happy with how the recording came out, Sammy went and put it in Wally's closet. That way someone he knew could find it. Now… to find Joey.

"Hi, Papa Drew!" A cheerful voice giggled, making Sammy stop in his tracks. Joey… succeeded?!

"Hey there, Bendy!" Joey kneeled down to him.

"When's (Y/N) coming?" Bendy asked.

"She'll be here soon." Joey said. "Maybe a month or two." Bendy groaned. He wanted his friend to start work now!

"(Y/N)?" Sammy muttered. That name… sounded familiar. Sammy grinned behind the mask. In two months, the studio will fear him and in two months… he might just get a pawn to get Joey to fix him.

* * *

 **Sammy is definitely having memory issues and that's why he suddenly went from wanting someone to help him to turning around and wanting to torment the entire studio to get what he wants. Reader better be careful. I doubt I'll bring Alice's sister to life. I just wanted a reason for the reader to be a voice actor and Susie's bestie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayyy I'm back! Sorry this chapter sucks. I just really wanted to update it again..**

 **Chapter 1 -**

* * *

I walked into the studio for my first day on the job. I don't think I would've gotten the job if my uncle wasn't one of the owners.

As I turned the corner to go upstairs to his office, I ran into my uncle's best friend and co-owner, Henry.

"Sorry about that, (Y/N)! Ready for your first day?" Henry asks.

"I think so. Just on my way to Uncle Joey's office." I replied.

"Well, it's right up those steps. If he asks, I'll be down in the music department seeing how the new guy is doing."

"New guy?" I ask. "Did they replace the old new guy?"

"It's the same guy. " He answered your question. "Just... hard knowing it's been several months since anyone has seen Sammy… or the others."

"Yeah I'm sure." I frowned.

"Bye." He says.

"Bye." I nod and watch him walk towards the stairs to go down.

I followed him over to the stairs and took a deep breath before going up the stairs to Joey's office.

While I was approaching the door, I looked up to the pipe of ink that was in the hallway near the ceiling.

I heard the pipes broke a lot so hopefully it won't break too often. I shuddered at the thought of being covered in this stuff.

After knocking, my uncle called me inside.

"(Y/N)! So happy to see you!" Joey stood up and gave me a hug.

"It's great to see you too, Uncle Joey." I replied, smiling.

"Are you ready for your first day?" Joey asked and I nodded.

"Hm hmm. You mentioned I'll be playing Alice's younger sister right?" I asked and he confirmed it.

"Yep! Why don't I take you down to the Music Department. Introduce you to everyone there too." Joey replied.

"Okay." I said.

"Come along then." Joey said, leading me out of the office.

Several minutes later, we were now in the music department. The first person I was introduced to was Matthew Jackson. The new music director that replaced Sammy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Matthew said. "Have either of you seen Jack Fain anywhere?"

"I'm right here." Jack said, coming up from the infirmary.

"Ah! Have you finished writing the lyrics yet?" Matthew said before cringing at Jack's boots. "How can you stand being down there?"

"It's peaceful." Jack shrugged and handed him the pieces of paper. "Here. I finished everything."

"Great! I'll take these into the recording room to be recorded later today." Matthew replied before walking away. "See you all later!"

"My apologies! I'm Jack Fain!" Jack introduced himself to me.

"I'm (Y/N)." I shook his hand.

"Ah. You're Joey's niece I take it?" Jack asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

"Have you seen Susie?" Joey asked.

"I think she was recording lines." Jack replied.

"We'll go check. Go ahead and get cleaned up if you want." Joey said.

"Will do." Jack nodded.

After a while, I eventually met Susie and Joey and Matthew had us sing a song together to see how we sounded. The song they chose was 'Willow Weep For Me.'

As they harmonized, Sammy couldn't help but remain in the ink and overhear them. Seems his pawn was quite an angel of music. And literally too since she is voicing Alice's sister.

Then Sammy began to think about how he could get revenge on Joey. He knows he can use his niece for sure… but how…?

"Aha!" He muttered to himself.

What he would do is befriend his niece. But not reveal himself to her. Once they are friendly with each other, he'll start giving her singing lessons even though she didn't really need it. And helping her out overall.

It'll take a while to get her to trust him but for now this plan should work. He'll just have to wait and get some patience. Something he didn't have before he was killed.

Deciding to leave them be for now, Sammy went to find Jack. They were close friends before. Least he could do was watch out for his old pal.

After we finished singing, they knew for sure that I was perfect for Alice Angel's younger sister, Annie Angel.

Apparently Matthew wanted to start making music for us right away. And had gone to find Jack to tell him.

* * *

 **My other fav music boy is part of the fic now! Love Jack and Sammy so much. Also I might change the POV. I kept putting 'You' instead of 'I'**


End file.
